


I Like You Too

by chaotic_killjoy



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23617339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaotic_killjoy/pseuds/chaotic_killjoy
Summary: "Hey," Frank moved to stand right in front of Gerard, his suddenly serious gaze boring through Gerard like steel. Gerard didn't look up."Is everything alright with you? You've been looking at me funny, and the other guys have noticed it too. Somethings off"
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 6





	I Like You Too

**Author's Note:**

> Alternatively titled: "Reasons Why L is AK's personal fanfiction machine"  
> Inspired by: that pic of Frank with the crocheted camouflage scarf (and also my jerk friends who made me do it)

"We got one more for you guys. Thank you so much for coming out!" Gerard yelled into the microphone as he heard the first notes of I'm Not Okay playing behind him. Gerard felt euphoric as he looked out across the crowd. Performing always did this to him, gave him a rush, made him feel unstoppable. The song was going well, Gerard screamed the lyrics into the mic and the crowd screamed them back. During the guitar solo, Gerard took a step back to catch his breath, but something else caught his eye.

Frank was thrashing around his side of the stage, his hair and tie flying in a million different directions every minute. Gerard's eyes traced up from Franks hips, to his bicep, up to his shoulders and then to his face. Frank tilted his head back slightly and blew a kiss to someone in the audience. Damn Frank. Damn Frank and his mohawk. Damn Frank and his pink lips. Damn Frank and his prominent jawline. Gerard tore his eyes off Frank in time to grab the mic again and finish the song, all the while an image of Franks jawline lingered behind his lids.

Then it was all shuffling through dark corridors, under the stage, to the dressing rooms. Gerard stopped in front of the mirror and began to tug at his tie, pulling it off with ease. He grabbed the makeup remover and closed his eyes, gently removing the smeared eyeliner from his eyelids. When he opened his eyes again, he caught a blur behind him in the mirror. Gerard turned to see Frank, already out of his stage clothes and into a tee shirt and hoodie, rushing past the security guards, throwing a quick "gonna meet some fans, see you later" over his shoulder.

Gerard didn't see Frank again until he was back on the bus, when Frank rushed through the door, barely seconds before they had to leave for the next city. Frank glanced up to see who was still awake, which was just Gerard. Bob, Mikey, and Ray were already in their bunks. Frank slid off his shoes, and set down the handful of letters, probably from some fans, on the small counter. None of this, however, intrigued Gerard. Around Frank's neck, thrown gently over his shoulder, was a knit camouflage scarf. It was odd, not something you would buy, much less, that Frank would buy.

"Where'd you get that?" Gerard nodded from his spot, balanced carefully against the cabinets, sketchbook on his lap.  
"A fan gave it to me" Frank answered, "She was so excited and I thought 'Fuck it, why not?" Frank glanced up at Gerard and smirked, flashing his white teeth. Gerard was pretty sure his heart skipped a beat.

"Cool. I like it" Gerard replied, moving his gaze to away from Frank's neck up to his jaw again. The real question was not where Frank got his scarf, but where he got a jawline like that. Gerard realized that Frank was looking at him and quickly averted his eyes back down to his sketchbook, seeing the dragon he was halfway done with. Gerard had just lifted his pencil to add more detail to the wings when Frank spoke again.

"Hey," Frank moved to stand right in front of Gerard, his suddenly serious gaze boring through Gerard like steel. Gerard didn't look up.   
"Is everything alright with you? You've been looking at me funny, and the other guys have noticed it too. Somethings off" Frank said, carefully watching Gerard for a response.  
"No, nothings off" Gerard spoke, keeping his eyes on the dragon wings, careful not to even glance, so he wouldn't stare at Frank's jaw again.  
"Gerard," Frank leaned closer, trying to get Gerard to look up, "we are best friends. You can tell me anything". Having Frank that close was making Gerard's heart race, and Gerard could see that Frank wasn't going to give up until he got an explanation.

"Frank, it's not that easy to explain" Gerard flashed his eyes up, catching the concern in Franks hazel ones, before looking back down at his hands again.  
"What do you mean its not that easy" Frank grabbed Gerard's shoulder with one hand, pulling them even closer together. Gerard's knees hit the front of Franks chest as his sketchbook fell to the floor, forcing Gerard to look up and see Franks's face. Much contrary to his actions, Frank's face was full of gentle compassion. And then Frank said something that Gerard could never have predicted.

"I like you too" Franks voice lowered, the words sliding elegantly from his mouth to Gerard's ears. Gerard stared in shock. How did Frank even know? Gerard had been careful, hadn't told anyone, not a single soul. Frank was his personal secret.  
"Okay?" Frank continued, "I'm pretty sure you like me, I've seen you staring, and I've been pretending not to notice and hope it goes away, but it didn't..." Frank paused, gauging Gerard's facial expression, a look of awe, before continuing "...it's only gotten worse, worse enough that I started to get a crush on you. And that was three weeks ago. I'm done playing around, Gerard, I want an awnse-"

Gerard plunged forward, connecting his lips to Frank's pink ones. Frank flinched for a moment, before realizing what was happening, and relaxing into the kiss. Gerard laid a hand on Frank's shoulder, and let the other slide up Frank's neck, over the scorpion tattoo, to caress Frank's jaw, finally feel the solid bone that laid under it. They stayed like that, gently moving their lips against one another, for what felt like hours to Gerard, but was in reality, only a few short moments. Frank moved, and Gerard pulled back, a heavy blush spreading across his cheeks. Frank smirked, and lifted a hand to brush a piece of Gerard's long hair away from his face and tuck it behind his ear. Gerard smiled up at Frank, his eyes sparkling.

"I like you too"

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on Quotev.com in Spring 2015


End file.
